NedCar
NedCar, officially Netherlands Car B.V. and a subsidiary of Mitsubishi Motors, is the only large-scale automaker in the Netherlands. Based in Born on a 927,000 m2 site, it has a capacity of approximately 200,000 vehicles,"Key facts and figures", Nedcar official site and produced its millionth vehicle, a Mitsubishi Space Star, on October 4, 2000. The factory itself has produced more than 4.5 million cars since 1967."1,000,000th NedCar car produced", Mitsubishi Motors press release, October 4, 2000 History The factory was founded in 1967 by the former Van Doorne's Automobiel Fabriek (DAF), and continued after the takeover of its parent by Volvo in 1972–75. When financial difficulties threatened to close it down in the early 1990s the government stepped in to ensure its survival. A joint venture between the Dutch State, Volvo and Mitsubishi Motors began in August 1991, although it was 1996 before the name was officially changed from Volvo Car B.V. to Netherlands Car B.V. On February 15, 1999 the Dutch government sold its shares to its two partners, which then owned 50 percent each. Later, on March 30, 2001, Volvo sold its shares to Mitsubishi, which now owns 100 percent."Netherlands Car B.V. to become MMC subsidiary after acquisition of additional shares", Mitsubishi Motors press release, April 4, 2001 The last Volvo automobiles were built in 2004. Production Currently NedCar produces one vehicle, the Mitsubishi Colt, which has been built since 2004."Mitsubishi Motors to Unveil New European Colt at Geneva Motor Show", Mitsubishi Motors press release, January 26, 2004 It also produced the Colt's sister vehicle, the Smart Forfour, for DaimlerChrysler until production ceased in mid-2006. The plant's long-term survival was in question from 2001, when then Mitsubishi Motors Chief Operating Officer Rolf Eckrodt stated that its annual vehicle production capacity had to increase to 280,000 if it wished to remain economically viable."NedCar production target", Meuse-Rhine Journal, September 22, 2001 Industrial action in 2005 protested the discontinuation of the Smart Forfour, although Mitsubishi confirmed its commitment to keeping the factory open as far as the end of the Colt's life cycle in 2009."Strike at Mitsubishi factory", 4Car, April 21, 2006 Since then, European market versions of the Mitsubishi Outlander have had their production transferred from Japan to the Netherlands from 2008,"Mitsubishi Motors transfers Outlander production for Europe", Mitsubishi Motors press release, September 18, 2007 while since 2009 the Outlander-based Citroen C-Crosser and Peugeot 4007 for the European market have also been assembled at Born."Mitsubishi Motors transfers production of SUV for PSA Peugeot Citroen", Mitsubishi Motors press release, March 27, 2008 Labour union FNV, NedCar COO Joost Goovaarts and the works council have said it is a step towards securing the future of the plant."SUV redt Nedcar voor een paar jaar". Frits Baltesen, NRC Handelsblad, September 18, 2007 from 2004 to 2006.]] Current and future models * Mitsubishi Colt/CZ3 (2004–present) * Mitsubishi Outlander (2008-present) * Citroen C-Crosser (2010-present) * Peugeot 4007 (2010-present) Historic models * DAF 33 (1967–72) * DAF 44 (1967–75) * DAF 55 (1968–72) * DAF 66 (1972–75) * DAF 46 (1975–76) * Volvo 66 (1975–81) * Volvo 340/360 (1976–91) * Volvo 480 (1986–95) * Volvo 440/460 (1987–97) * Volvo S40/V40 (1995–2004) * Mitsubishi Carisma (1995–2004) * Mitsubishi Space Star (1998–2005) * Smart Forfour (2004–06) Annual output (Source: "Key facts and figures", Nedcar official site) References * NedCar. The History, Nedcar official site External links *NedCar Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the Netherlands Category:Mitsubishi Motors factories Category:Mitsubishi Motors subsidiaries Category:Motor vehicle assembly plants in the Netherlands Category:Companies of the Netherlands